maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Archer/Skills
Noblesse Techniques |-10000247 | |Elemental Harmony |Passive |Use the harmony of nature to build affinity for an element of your choosing. |-10000250 | |Elemental Expert |Passive |Become an expert of the elements to increase Attack Power and Magic ATT. |-10000257 | |Cygnus Blessing (Bowman) |Passive |The blessing of the awakened empress empowers the body to escape from danger. |} Intro of the Wind Archer |-13001020 | |Breeze Arrow |Active |Fires off a wind-infused arrow. |-13001021 | |Wind Walk |Active |Your arrows walk on the wind, flying through any monsters they touch. |-13001022 | |Storm Elemental |Active |Summons a wind elemental to bolster your powers. |-13000023 | |Whispers of the Wind |Passive |Whispers of the wind teach you ancient knowledge of body and mind. |} Skill of the Wind Archer |-13101020 | |Fairy Spiral |Active |Spin to create a vortex of wind that knocks back enemies. |-13101021 | |Gust Shot |Active |Fire off a speeding arrow in a straight line. |-13101022 | |Trifling Wind I |Active |Summons the Spirit of Wind to confuse nearby enemies. Can be toggled On/Off/ Level 20 required to learn Trifling Wind II. |-13101023 | |Bow Booster |Active |Increases the attack speed of your weapon for a short time. Must have a bow equipped. Required Skill: Bow Mastery Lv. 5 |-13101024 | |Sylvan Aid |Active |The blessings of the Sylph give you a leg-up against your enemies. |-13100025 | |Bow Mastery |Passive |Increases Bow Mastery. Level 10 required to learn Bow Expert. |-13100026 | |Physical Training |Passive |Permanently improves STR and DEX through sheer physical training. |} Path of the Wind Archer |-13111020 | |Sentient Arrow |Active |Shoot off a frigid arrow to attack indiscriminately. Hold down the key button and use direction keys to steer. |-13111021 | |Pinpoint Pierce |Active |Shoot off two arrows to strike the same enemy and make them weak. |-13110022 | |Trifling Wind II |Passive |Summons a spirit of the wind to attack nearby enemies. Required Skill: Trifling Wind I Lv. 20 Level 20 required to learn Trifling Wind III. |-13111023 | |Albatross |Active |Borrow the power of the legendary Albatross to boost your combat stats. Level 20 required to learn Albatross Max. |-13111024 | |Emerald Flower |Active |Summons a green crystal flower that attracts nearby enemies. Enemies intoxicated by the scent will be slowed. Lv 10 required to learn the 4th Job skill 'Emerald Dust'. |-13110025 | |Featherweight |Passive |Your body becomes as light as a feather, gaining freedom from enemy attacks. |-13110026 | |Second Wind |Passive |Borrow the power of wind, becoming more skillful at evasion and gaining a chance to counterattack. |} Completion of the Wind Archer |-13121000 | |Call of Cygnus |Active |Receive the blessings of Cygnus's awakening to temporarily increase all stats for you and your party members. |-13121001 | |Song of Heaven |Active |Play the song of heavens to sweep away enemies. |-13121002 | |Spiraling Vortex |Active |Fires a spiraling shot that drives enemies back. Some monsters will resist and will not be driven back. |-13120003 | |Trifling Wind III |Passive |Harass enemies with constant gale-force winds. Required Skill: Trifling Wind II Lv. 20 |-13121004 | |Touch of the Wind |Active |Become one with the wind through a divine blessing. |-13121005 | |Sharp Eyes |Active |Allows party members to spot the weak points on enemies and do critical damage. |-13120006 | |Bow Expert |Passive |Increases Bow Mastery, Attack Power, Critical Damage, and Damage when attacking Boss Monsters. Required Skill: Bow Mastery Lv. 10 |-13120007 | |Emerald Dust |Passive |Emerald Flower is enhanced to be more effective in battle. Required Skill: Emerald Flower Lv. 10 |-13120008 | |Albatross Max |Passive |Tap into the legendary Albatross's powers. Required Skill: Albatross Lv. 20 |} Hyper Skills |-13120043 | |Trifling Wind - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Trifling Wind's damage. |-13120044 | |Trifling Wind - Enhance |Passive |Increases the chance to activate Trifling Wind. |-13120045 | |Trifling Wind - Double Chance |Passive |Does an additional hit to one target of Trifling Wind. Occurs twice. |-13120046 | |Spiraling Vortex - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage on Spiraling Vortex. |-13120047 | |Spiraling Vortex - Spread |Passive |Increases the number of monsters hit by Spiraling Vortex. |-13120048 | |Spiraling Vortex - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases the number of attacks of Spiraling Vortex. |-13120049 | |Song of Heaven - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the damage of Song of Heaven. |-13120050 | |Song of Heaven - Guardbreak |Passive |Increases Song of Heaven's Monster DEF debuff. |-13120051 | |Song of Heaven - Boss Rush |Passive |Damage increases when attacking Boss Monsters with Song of Heaven. |-13121052 | |Monsoon |Active |Summons the seasonal winds to cover the world. |-13121053 | |Glory of the Guardians |Active |A ceremony for Cygnus Knights to prove their devotion to the Empress. |-13121054 | |Storm Bringer |Active |Calls down a torrential storm on your enemies. |} V Skills |-400004200 | |Breeze Arrow Boost |Active |Boosts Breeze Arrow. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004201 | |Fairy Spiral Boost |Active |Boosts Fairy Spiral. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004202 | |Gust Shot Boost |Active |Boosts Gust Shot. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004203 | |Trifling Wind Boost |Active |Boosts Trifling Wind I - III. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004204 | |Sentient Arrow Boost |Active |Boosts Sentient Arrow. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004205 | |Pinpoint Pierce Boost |Active |Boosts Pinpoint Pierce. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004206 | |Song of Heaven Boost |Active |Boosts Song of Heaven. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004207 | |Spiraling Vortex Boost |Active |Boosts Spiraling Vortex. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004208 | |Monsoon Boost |Active |Boosts Monsoon. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004209 | |Storm Bringer Boost |Active |Boosts Storm Bringer. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400031004 | |Howling Gale |Active |Summons a ferocious gust to punish your enemies. Consumes all your wind energy upon summoning. The gust grows stronger in proportion to the wind energy consumed. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400031004 | |Merciless Winds |Active |Calls upon the Spirit of Wind to conjure deadly homing projectiles that track down your foes. |} Category:Wind Archer Skills